1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to a transformable cursor controlling apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a cursor controlling apparatus for controlling a cursor of computer whose posture is transformable.
2. Description of Related Art
Although the wireless computer mouse was continuously designed to change the appearance to attract consumers, the features changed rarely.
The related patent of conventional computer mouse with transformable posture, such as Taiwan patent issue no. 1331297, has a housing divided into a first housing, a second housing and a connecting mechanism for electrical connection.
The prior art provides many kinds of connections way between the first housing and the second housing, however there are still some disadvantages could be improved. For example, concerning the electrical connecting elements, it used planar contact pads. This way may cause some uncertain electrical connection, and are also easily oxidized with poor contact. Further, the mechanical connection used magnets to attach the first housing and the second housing to each other. This way is easily to cause the first housing and the second housing apart because of external force. In the same disclosure, other complex mechanical connections are provided to strengthen the connection. However, such way needs to turn the first housing to a special angle or position related to the second housing, and then turn 90 degrees or push a predetermined distance, to make the first housing engaged with the second housing. The operations of such mechanical connections are not convenient and direct.
To address the above issues, the inventor strives via industrial experience and academic research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitations described above.